


Red Panda's Best Friend

by starryeyeddoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Neighbor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyeddoe/pseuds/starryeyeddoe
Summary: It's rare if you click with someone right after meeting them.  Small talk,  fleeting hellos and goodbyes,  vapid friendships. Meeting Jihoon in a compromising situation,  paired with his curious and teasing nature,  leads to an automatic friendship.





	1. Mochi on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a friendship like this, the two of us being sarcastic and over sharing asshats. Based on some interactions, I hope you enjoy and I will take any suggestions! Except smut, I honestly suck at writing it

Carrying in the last of the boxes, I skimmed my new couch and slumped against it. Sunlight poured into the room,  reflecting off the light brown wooden flooring. Humming to the song blasting from the phone, my small white shiba inu jumped on the couch. Gnawing on my leg,  I popped up and retrieved his leash.  
  
 " Let's go, Mochi."  
  
Shoving my phone in my pocket, I opened the door and locked it.  Glancing to the open window I squinted and let the puppy lead. Exiting the building, the puppy became even more excited as fresh air hit us. Tugging me faster, I broke into a run to keep up. Huffing, I pulled my arm back as a man came into view ahead.  
  
  The man turned slightly to make way for us, letting me take in a glimpse of his face. Soft,  light features contrasted against his dark,  sharp eyes, my breathe getting caught in my throat as he looked at me.  The leash slipped from my grasp,  my knees hit the pavement as Mochi left me behind. Pulling myself up quickly,  my eyes followed the man who broke into a run, after the dog. Awestruck, I bounced on my heels for a moment. Chasing aimlessly, I turned a corner to see the dog on the man's chest, the man holding Mochi's.  
  
 " Mochi!"  
  
" My name's Jihoon,  but good guess."  
  
Cracking a smile at his lame joke,  I scooped the dog up. Thanking the man quickly,  he waved his hands. " Is there anyway I could thank you? Food?  I'm a decent cook!" Jihoon shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking about how nice a free meal would be. Leading the way to my small apartment, he glanced to the neighboring building. Entering my own,  we began climbing the stairs, Jihoon pointing at the neighboring building from the passing window.  
  
" I live up there."  
  
" Really? I live- oh we're right across from each other. "  
  
" Our windows are close."  
  
" Cheap buildings,  didn't pay for the view."  
  
" Broke college student too?"  
  
"Pretty much. "  
  
" How'd you end up in Korea if you're broke? "  
  
" That- oh crap."  
  
Unable to turn the handle,  I sighed. Looking confused,  I handed him Mochi's leash. " Locked out. I'm going to climb through the window." Ignoring his expression, I ran outside and quickly found the fire escape. Shoving the large garbage bin to meet the ladder , I quickly scaled it (scrambled up it)  and climbed. Squeezing in my window,  I fell on my bedroom floor,  wheezing. Remembering my guest,  I quickly scrambled across my apartment floor and opened the door. His nose was wrinkled in disgust as he laid his eyes on you shirt, my eyes following.  
  
" ... Can I take a shower then make you food?"  
  
" If it's an inconvenience it's fine,  I can see you're still getting settled."  
  
" I still owe you. I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
 Reluctantly agreeing, he nodded and came in. Taking in the mint green room and white couch, I waved as I entered my room. " Feel free to look around. Don't read my diary though." Going into my bathroom, I took a three minute shower and came out with the towel draped over my head. Panic rose as he was skimming through a old photo album from home.  
  
 " Who's this? He's familiar."  
  
" Ex."  
  
Taking the album away and setting it down,  he cocked his head. " What happened, " Jihoon hummed. Swallowing hard,  I leaned against the counter of my small kitchen. " I have a heavy back story,  you have to share yours. " Shrugging, he opened his arms,  a sign to let me talk.  
  
" Met from where I came from.  He was studying music and we fell for each other. Coming back here to help him achieve his dreams,  I took care of him while he struck up deals. He didn't like that I wouldn't put out,  he had a hit, he cheated and left me. No money,  studying here,  I moved to a crappy apartment with a puppy I found outside the one I was kicked out of."  
  
" What a dick. "  
  
Snorting at his blunt comment, I held onto my counter as I laughed. Wiping my face as I composed my self,  I ushered him to talk. Tilting his head as he pet Mochi, he tapped his foot.  
  
" Studying right now in...  Music.  I'm sorry. I'm from Busan,  moved to Seoul to take up a job.  I hang out regularly with a few other guys, but I'm normally busy."  
  
" Today's an exception. "  
  
" Finished a deadline few days back.  I was sleeping all week but decided to take a walk."  
  
  
  
  
" Full circle,  here we are. "  
  
" Passed a person,  helped their dog,  and boom boom,  here we are.  Are we friends since we've shared this much?"  
  
" Guess so. Is it strange that we got along so fast?"  
  
" You're easy to talk to.  And you kidnapped me to thank me.  
  
" Did not.  I'm borrowing you and feeding you. "  
  
" Babysitting and kidnapping"  
  
"Not hard since you look like a child. "  
  
" We aren't friends anymore. "  
  
"Nope, congratulations,  you are my first Korean friend."  
  
Glancing around,  my lips pressed together at the empty cupboards. Noticing my expression, a judgemental look crossed his face. " You didn't buy food."  
  
" I was living with a guy with one of my classes since he saw me crying for the past two weeks,  give me a break!"  
  
" YOU WERE THE HOT GIRL WITH JOSHUA?"  
  
" Hot?"  
  
" Our friend Mingyu walked into his house to borrow something from him and found you in asleep his room. We just thought he finally got laid."  
  
" I haven't even been laid!"  
  
" Wait,  food."  
  
Sheepishly running my hand through my hair I began mumbling excuses. " I'm going to buy dinner,  aren't I? " Raising my hand defensively for a moment,  I closed my mouth and nodded. " I do get paid in two days." Shaking his head as he pulled out his phone,  I thank my new friend. 


	2. Notcha housekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would do this for a person in a heartbeat if they we're stressed. Mostly because I hate messes. And they would owe me somehow. Motives, people.

Rice pooled in my hands, picking a few once again. Tossing it at his window for the fifth time, Jihoon pushed it open,  irritated.  Raining over his head,  the man looked unamused as I smiled. " I have food to cook for you now." Glancing to his eyebags,  I lowered my hand that was full of rice.  " I'm busy." Wincing as he slammed the window, I bit my cheek. Looking to the full two plates,  I took Saran wrap and quickly covered it.  
  
 Knocking,  he pulled the door open,  his glare boring into me. " You need to eat." Raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar food, he hesitantly took it. Stopping the door before it could close,  I flicked by wrist, having him step away. " I have to focus. I have something due in a month." White,  black,  grey with splashes of navy covered his apartment, much more spacious than my own. Clothes were thrown around carelessly, empty ramen containerson the counter. " Why do you have three rooms?" Shrugging at my question, he was tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
 " I'm sorry if I'm being annoying. It's been a few days since we've seen each other. And! My first time here, I'm curious."  
  
" We've been friends for eight days."  
  
" Happy anniversary! "  
  
Squinting at me, I swallowed uncomfortably. " I'm sorry. I'll leave. " Bowing apologetically,  he gingerly took my arm. " Just be quiet." Smiling,  I stopped as I lifted my arms to hug him,  deciding he wasn't ready for it.  Shuffling to his black couch, I fluffed his white pillows and hugged them. Glancing to his coffee table, beautiful words flowed from the page. Leaning closer to read , he snatched it away and went back to his room. " Food is good,  thank you."  
  
 Resting my head on his couch, I heard noise come from his room,  an annoyed grunt exit from him. Peering in,  I could see my bedroom clearly,  having slight concern. " You need to make your bed." Smirking at his comment, I sat on his bed and crossed my legs,  staring at the ceiling.  
  
 Simple chords were being strewn together,  humming to harmonize with his keyboard. Drumming a beat against my leg,  he froze and pointed to me. " Do that again. " Obeying, he repeated it,  altering the beat by making delays and bobbed his head.  
  
Scribbling furiously, I rested my head back, a weight resting on my chest. Eyes snapping open,  white and light brown fur rested against me. " Who is this? " Without missing a beat,  Jihoon sighed and snapped at the cat. "Boba,  no. " Holding the cat in my arms, I could feel my face light up.  
  
 " Mochi,  Boba.  We make terrible owners. And name-rs"  
  
" I love Boba,  the colors match. Why not? "  
  
" Boba has black in it. "  
  
" Paws. "  
  
" Paws?  Oh,  that is adorable."  
  
I pushed my fingers against the pad of Boba's foot, kicking my feet off the edge of his bed. Slamming his hand down as his phone rang, he threw it behind him. Catching it midair,  my finger swept across the screen. " HELLO WOOZI HOW ARE YOU?" Seeing him mouth curse words,  he took the phone from my grasp. Seeing his face scrunch angrily,  I darted out of the room quickly,  closing the door.  
  
 Biting my lip as I surveyed his apartment,  I began investigating, ignoring the screaming. Finding trash bags underneath the sink,  I dumped the empty containers in. Soaking old dishes and cleaning the counter top, my attention went to find a broom.  
  
" He doesn't have one,  does he? That's so gross... "  
  
Bringing in my own broom and mop,  accompanying with calming tea, I cleaned quickly. Washing the dishes,  taking his very ripe clothes,  the apartment began looking nicer.  Hanging up the wet clothes on his balcony, the floor finished drying. Leaning against the railing,  my eyes drifted away from the stars to the boiling water. Finished with steeping the tea, I carried the mug carefully to the door and knocked.  
  
 Setting the cup beside him,  he glanced my way with eyebrows furrowed. " I thought you ditched." Taking his arm,  I dragged him out of his bedroom.  Eyes widening at his clean apartment,  his jaw clenched.  
  
" Why'd you clean for me?  And cook?  And give me the tea? "  
  
" You're stressed and obviously busy.  Don't expect this often,  but I did this to show you don't have to be frazzled."  
  
" How did you know I was stressed about my messy apartment? "  
  
" I get anxious when something is dirty and I have to do something."  
  
" We're even more alike than I expected."  
  
Resting his hand on my shoulder, I looked to him and smiled. " Lean on me,  okay?  We're friends now 'Woozi'" Groaning,  he began rubbing his face. " You heard that?"  
  
" What does it mean? Pronounced 'Uji', right?"  
  
" U like 'our' Ji as in Jihoon."  
  
" That's adorable."  
  
" Get out. "  
  
" You can't kick me out. You owe me now. "  
  
" No,  we're even!"  
  
" Cleaning, doing your gross laudry,  making food. You owe me. "  
  
" Can it be after I finish with the song?  It's going to take a while."  
  
" Sure, Woozi! "  
  
Leaning against the door frame,  he began wrestling with his shoe to take it off. Giggling,  I rested my hand on top of his head. " You wouldn't hit me." Raising an eyebrow,  a cocky grin spread across his face. " Try me. "


	3. Bam bam NO

 Ready to return to classes,  I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Glancing out my window, my eyes fell on my sleeping neighbor. Pulling my phone out, I leaned against the window sill while dialing. A wave of concern crashed over me as he wouldn't move.  
  
 " If I'm late for the bus because of this ass,  I'm going to be so angry... "  
  
 "Her" rang in my ears by Block B as my legs flew down the stairs. Swinging by my buildings door frame, I did the same in his. Sprinting up to his door, I mouthed the lyrics silently. Huffing as slammed into the wall, I jumped to slap the top of the doorframe. " He's too short to hide it there..." Glancing to the pot,  I dropped to my knees.  Thinking of different number combinations, my hand flew to the second root of the tree.  
  
" I'm a genius... "  
  
 Unlocking his door quickly,  I brought my bag to my hands. Reeling it back,  I stopped,  seeing his hair drift in his eyes. Dropping the bag,  I ignored the blush forming on my cheeks. Lightly shaking his shoulders,  he slowly blinked.  
  
 " Why are you in my room? "  
  
" Good morning to you too.  We're going to be late for school. "  
  
Shooting up, the man pushed me out as he changed quickly. Stylish button up paired with jeans that stopped slightly above his ankles,  his eyes met mine. " Done checking me out? " Shoving his arm playfully, I  led him out of his apartment.  
  
" Mini skirt,  cute shirt... You look OK today."  
  
" I'm guessing that's a compliment. Seems rare,  so I'll take it. "  
  
" Any reason for it? "  
  
" Woozi is smart. I have cute person in my dance class. "  
  
" Who? "  
  
" You don't know him. "  
  
" We're in that class together. "  
  
" We are?! Aw, you noticed me!"  
  
" You're a foreigner, a clumsy one at that. We have three classes together."  
  
" You saw me fall on the first day,  huh? We do?! "  
  
" Yes."  
  
  
Hanging my head as we walked,  I took out my bus pass. Leaning against the stop,  he stood with his eyes closed.  Nudging his as the vehicle pulled in moments later, he hugged as one was left. Pushing him to sit, I held the pole near his spot.  
  
 " I don't need-"  
  
" I'll tell you when we stop. I know you we're working all night,  so rest."  
  
Jihoons eyes flickered,  the man bowing his head. " You're not bad at times, "he muttered. Bumping his arm,  I smiled playfully.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed until we met our destination, Jihoon yelling at me for nearly forgetting to wake him. Sheepishly grinning, I smacked his arm when I picked my head up. Pointing frantically to a coffee shop, he raised his eyebrow.  
  
 " Do you have money to pay for it? "  
  
" Of course! "  
  
" What is your job,  anyway? "  
  
" Well, it's kind of a funny story. "  
  
" Order first."  
  
Slamming his money down before I could pay, I bit my cheek. " Didn't you just hound me for money? " Shrugging, a smug grin spread across his face. " I'm a gentleman. " Scoffing,  I compared him to Joshua,  shutting him up. Walking,  he nudged my arm.  
  
" Job. How did you support your ex before he made it big?"  
  
" Songwriter and composing."  
  
" You're younger than me! "  
  
" Haven't you been doing the same since 15?"  
  
" I'm a genius though. "  
  
" Shut it,  Woozi."  
  
" Kidding! Did he fire you... "  
  
" Yeah. He made a song himself,  released it,  showed it to me,  revealed he was cheating on me and kicked me out."  
  
" I get to kick his ass if I meet him,  right?"  
  
" Heh,  no.  I want to do that myself. He took the money we made,  kicked me out to fend for myself."  
  
" And Joshua? "  
  
" I was crying in class,  he saw me and I poured my heart out."  
  
" Invited you until you landed on your feet? "  
  
" Yep. Got me a job at the music shop he works at since then. "  
  
" I remember him mentioning a girl at his place,  to give her some space. Mingyu was able to break in a week later,  saw you in his bed,  and thought you were sleeping together. "  
  
" I did get drunk once... "  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" I was singing and dancing, he took care of me the next morning. I was a mess for a while until I found a new place."  
  
" How long has it been? "  
  
" Since we broke up? Almost four months. I was with Shua for a bit, found a cheap place after he helped me find the job and now I live as your neighbor."  
  
Stopping at my classroom, his eyebrows furrowed. " Go in. " Seeing my confused expression, Rolled his eyes. " Same class." Jumping slightly,  I held out my arm. Sighing,  led me to his chair,  pushing open the one beside his. " You sit alone,  right? Sit here." Falling forward as I heard a dramatic gasp behind us. Pushing away his surprisingly firm chest, i felt my cheeks burn as i apologized. Glancing to a man with full cheeks holding his hand against his chest, he screeched, " Cheater!"  
  
  
Stretching after changing, impressed my thing straight against wood and held my foot. A thin finger jabbed me at my side,  making me squirm and fall over. Looking up, Jihoon had his bangs tied back,  holding his hand out.  
  
 " You're in this class too?! "  
  
" I told you earlier! I normally fall asleep in the changing room."  
  
" Do I get to see you dance today? "  
  
" Possibly."  
  
Taking his hand,  he pulled me to my feet,  guiding me to his group of friends. Pausing,  I quickly did a head count of his friends,  by jaw dropping. " Twelve guys? " Looking around, I noted the large number of girls were in the class.  Each boy gave their name, Joshua giving a big smile as he patted the space beside him.  
  
Our attention was drawn to our teacher, a man hardly any older than the seniors. The freshman in our group hand shot up before he could speak. " How old are you?" A smug grin crossed his face,  his hand brushing his cheek. Taking a dramatic stance, he picked up his head.  
  
 " 22."  
  
Excited whispers erupted from the nine girls to the left of us, our teacher holding his hand up to stop them. " Let me do a head count first... Fifteen girls,  fourteen guys.  Pair up for now! " Jennie, coming from a group of four,  held out her hand to Joshua. Giving a thumbs up as he stood,  the others began pairing off. A cute girl with short hair with Jeonghan,  a girl with adorable bunny teeth with S. Coups, some girls pairing off with other girls. Glancing to my side, a small girl held her hand out shyly to Jihoon. " Ye Ri,  he would love to! " Shoving him to her,  I smiled and sighed. My smile fell as everyone was paired off but me.  
  
" Just like in grade school... "  
  
A gentle tap on my shoulder broke from my thoughts,  instructor raising an eyebrow. " Everybody needs a partner." Swallowing hard,  the man looked even better looking up close. Well built,  large eyes and a charming smile,  I felt my cheeks begin to burn.  
  
 "Thank you,  Mr. W-"  
  
" Jackson. Let me assign the types of dances they have to do first."  
  
Holding back giggles as Jihoon was given a cute dance, the other guys gave each other knowing glances. Pointing to me as I sat alone, the instructor winked.  
  
" And hip hop. Think of a song today, choreograph something and we will present at the end of the second week. I'm being kind, so don't get used to it."  
  
" Can we-"  
  
" No dabbing,  Yugyeom! Bam bam is still suspended from my class for humping the floor,  why does it matter?! "  
  
" He wasn't humping... "  
  
" Pretty much! Grinding, whatever. "  
  
The crowd held back laughter, Jackson dispersing to go find space. Jihoon gave me one lingering look before stepping out to practice,  mouthing ," Men are dogs. " Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my phone to begin looking for songs.  
  
  



	4. Merciless

 Comfortable by Simon Dominic played as our arms were outstretched,  we held each others shoulders, making an x. Wretching off my partners arm with my free one slowly, once off,  it went to my hips. Guiding the movement,  Jackson shifted me to face my back towards him. Being led, pulling me close,  and stopping as the music did. High-fiving and bowed towards the audience,  my eyes fixing on Jihoon's. Although smiling with a thumbs up, Jihoon had his jaw locked,  betraying his happy mask. Silent up until after the bus let us off some time.after clsss,  I spoke first.   
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing. I have to work in a little bit."  
  
" You are not normally this quiet... You did amazing with dancing! "  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
" ...Well,  how was I? "  
  
" Form was off, sped up at some part,  your partner-"  
  
" You don't like our teacher? "  
  
" He's so loud. I'm guessing from your defensiveness,  is that the one you like? "  
  
" For a bit. Talking to him,  he's sweet,  but I'm not interested. "  
  
" So the search for love continues. "  
  
" What's with the smirk, Jihoon? "  
  
" Wha-I'm not smirking. "  
  
" Look that that Meowth smile, why are you all happy? "  
  
" Can I not feel joy? "  
  
" All you feel is rage. "  
  
" True. I have moments of happiness.  Every once in while. "  
  
" Are you going to tell me? "  
  
" I remembered there is a new boba place that opened nearby. "  
  
" Hm,  sure. "  
  
" If you don't act like a brat,  I'll take you. "  
  
" And pay? "  
  
" Don't you have a job?! "  
  
" Yes. We've been over this before. "  
  
" I'm totally gonna harass you the moment I find out your schedule. "  
  
"Lee Jihoon,  you will not. "  
  
" Lee Jihoon will do as he pleases."  
  
Adjusting his cap,  he gave a cheesy smile and pointed in my direction. " To celebrate not having to work with partners anymore." Wiggling my finger, I cut him off, " I liked my partner." Ignoring me, he spoke louder.  " Dinner at your place and movies."   
  
" Don't you have work? "  
  
" I thought you would want me to keep my mind off of it. Well,  okay-"  
  
" Nonono. Perfect time for out Ghibli night. "  
  
" Sappy stuff? I want action! Superhero, fighting things!"  
  
" Princess Mononoke? "  
  
" I don't know what that one is. "  
  
" Oh,  once we get in,  we're ordering in and watching it. "  
  
  
Silence fell after twenty minutes of passive aggressive grumbling finished, my eyes glancing to the man beside me. Holding his own arms, Jihoon's eyes were focused on the forest spirits on the screen. As I cuddled in the corner of the couch,  his eyes met mine as the scene ended.  
  
" I'm cold. "  
  
" I am too but only have one blanket. "  
  
" I'm the guest,  I should get it. "  
  
" We can share. "  
  
" No no no-"  
  
" You are a child,  Woozi."  
  
" I'm gonna toss your tacky pillows at you."  
  
" And I'm gonna smother you with then until you stop kicking. "  
  
" Bring it on!"  
  
Tossing the comforter on him,  he wrapped it around himself. Pulling the comforter to drape over his arm like a wing, he flapped the fabric.  Pulling the comforter over myself, I sat up, sitting shoulder to shoulder. My eyes focused on his face as he watched the film,  _and he said he didn't like these type of movies._ Smirking as I rolled my shoulders, a mutter fell from my lips.   
  
" I'm tired. "  
  
"We are sitting on a couch,  lay wherever. "  
  
" I didn't mean for you to hear that. I'm cold too, though."  
  
" Rest on me then,  just hush! Spirit forest things. I want one of those things... "  
  
  Although humoring him, I was thrown off by his warmth, my cheeks flushing against him. Thinking of slowly getting up to slow my beating heart, his arm slowly raised up. Fingers brushed my forehead,  freezing me as I was about to lift my head.   
  
" Are you running a fever?  You feel hot. "  
  
" N-no,  I'm fine. "  
  
" Don't get sick on me. I would have to take care you since you don't have any friends. "  
  
Pinching the skin underneath his arm, he yelped. Eyes wide, a devious smile slowly spread as he paused the movie. Fingers out stretching  towards me as I moved away from him,  he spoke first.   
  
" That hurt. "  
  
" You said something mean. We're even. "  
  
" I don't get even."  
  
Gripping the pillow I was pressed against, the fluffy decoration made contact with his face. Making an "o" with his mouth,  he puffed his chest as he started looming over me. 

" I'm sending you back to where you can from. "

" Heaven? "

Barking a laugh, he fingers drive into my sides,  wiggling quickly. Shouting laughter, by arms tried to pry him off as he tickled sides. Pressing me into the couch with my knees to my chest, I felt hot tears stream down my face as my lungs began to hurt. Loud laughs ringing through the apartment,  he lost his strength and slumped against me as tried to catch his own breathe. Gasping for air, I opened my eyes opened to him inhaling deeply. Noticing the awkward position,  he quickly sat up and chuckled. 

" I win. "

" Shut up and turn on the movies."


	5. Fond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since you've seen your friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIVE. I'll be posting when I have time or when I have a stupid idea. Get ready for bursts of chapters!

Dropping my belongings at the door,  I started to my room, wrenching my window open. The neighboring room was empty, my heart dropping.  
  
" It's been months since we've been able to hang out. School, exams, work, his friends, their band, and me visiting my parents. I feel so... "  
  
Drifting to the hallway, a familiar Cheshire grin greeted me.   
  
" Keep going."  
  
Breaking into a run, I tackled the man in the doorway, giggling as we fell. Rubbing our sore spots,  Jihoon spoke first.   
  
" I've missed you.  Texting and skyping doesn't seem enough."  
  
" Before my trip,  we didn't even do that... "  
  
" We're out of school. Will you spend the summer with me? "  
  
Pulling him into a hug, I nodded.  
  
" Well,  I still have work, you still have band..."  
  
" I was being sweet. "  
  
" Ah,  I ruined it."  
  
Sitting up, he poked my cheek lightly. Wrinkling my nose, I pinched his cheeks softly.   
  
" When'd you dye your hair green? "  
  
" You've been gone for a month! What about yours?"  
  
" Its been a while, it changes with time."  
  
Jihoon smirks and looks around,  puzzled. "Where's Mochi?" Pulling out my phone, I scrolled quickly to show Mingyu with my dog on his lap.   
  
" My puppy sitter. "  
  
" I'm not sure if you'll be able to get him back now. "  
  
" I can try. Will you help me go and pick him up?"  
  
Standing,  I offered my hand to him. Pulling himself up, he laced his fingers with mine and led the way to the front of the building.  
  
" I really have missed you. The difference between seeing you for a split second compared to nothing at all was... Crazy."  
  
Jihoon squeezed my hand at the sappy remark,  a sincere expression falling on his face.   
  
" I can order something in at and we can do whatever you want."  
  
" I was watching a new anime series,  wanna try it together?"  
  
The man nodded,  gleaming at me as we waited for a passing cab. " What?" I asked.   
  
" it's nice to hear your voice."  
  
My thumb ran over the back of his hand, my eyes lingering over them both. _This is the first time we... Did I really miss him this much? Normally two second half hugs would work but I don't want to be away from him for another minute._  
  
His calm voice broke my train of thought, humming,  " Anything you want to share now? "  
  
Biting my cheek, my attention fell to my heart's erratic behavior as his eyes bore into mine. _Absence makes the heart fonder. I hope this isn't anything_...  
  
" Nothing new. "  
  



	6. Cold Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lve had this in for the past few weeks. I'll add to it when I'm less busy and IM SORRY THANK YOU IF YOU ARE STAYING TUNED

"Oooh ah"  
  
Sighing to Day6's "Be lazy", my fingers traveled through my hair as I danced. Mochi began growling at the door, my hand waving to silence him.  
  
"Ooh ah! "  
  
Jumping at a thump near the door, I paused the music. Opening quickly, Jihoon stood against the wall with his cheeks bright red.  
  
" Why are you blasting your music?"  
  
" Why are YOU all red? "  
  
His tongue poked his cheek in annoyance.  
  
" That song it super dirty."  
  
" It's just saying to relax in bed with someone you care about."  
  
" Rolling in the sheets is a euphemism. "  
  
Looking to the ceiling,  I quickly translated the lyrics in my head. Muttering an "o", I shrunk back in embarrassment.  
  
" That does explain the 'oooh ah' part."  
  
Shifting where he stood, Jihoon shook his head.  
  
" Don't do that."  
  
" What?  The sound? "  
  
"yes!"  
  
Leaning against the door frame, I repeated the noise.  
  
" I was going to invite you to a party, but I'll just leave you here to do... That. "  
  
" Nonono! What's the party?"  
  
" Well,  I guess its more like a gathering. My band is performing there, but we'll be hanging there for while."  
  
" I would love to go.  Wanna go together?"  
  
Jihoon nods,  turning his body away from me.  
  
" You don't want to hang out for a bit longer. "  
  
" No, I have... something to take care of."  
  
Raising an eyebrow as his pace quickens down the hall, I cup my hands around me lips.  
  
" Oooh ah!!! "  
  
" Stop it!! "  
  
Smiling, i close the door and swipe my phone from the couch's arm. Lowering the volume once the song replays, I begin cleaning the apartment. Making my way to my room, my head picks up after making the bed. Blush hits my cheeks as the curtains are drawn to Jihoon's room. Tapping my lips with my fingers, I slowly open my window.  
  
" Oooh ah! "  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was just looking for clothes to take a shower, perverts


	7. Absence

Two months had passed since the party.  I had gotten close to his group of friends, which took quite a toll on our friendship. Seongcheol would need tutoring on his schoolwork,  so I accommodated. Jeonghan would have nights were we would hang out and help each other around our places or wear masks together. Joshua would beg to watch anime together,  eating out afterwards. Jun,  Minghao and I would study Korean together,  all though they are light years ahead of me, treating each other to food after each lesson. Soonyoung,  or Hoshi, needed to dance with an intimite partner for a competition,  so I had gotten close to him. Dokyeom would take me to karaoke and watch dramas afterwards. Mingyu would drag me around his apartment to cook and bake, trying his creations along the way. Vernon and Seungkwan would invite me to help them write poems and helping stick to diets;  which I needed after mingyus food. Dino would show up randomly, begging for advice for gifts for his girlfriend. Jihoon wouldn't approach me,  wouldn't come by, would even ignore me. Dodging me anytime I would come by. What did I do wrong?  
  
" You okay? "  
  
I hummed in response,  glaring at my blank paper. Feeling a tap on my temple, Seongcheol waved his pencil in my face.  
  
" Why don't we take a break? Mochi needs to go outside,  right?"  
  
I nod absent-mindedly and stand up, following the man out with my dog on his leash. He has his arms in his pockets watching me as I tug on my lips. Setting my arm to my side, he ducks to my eye level.  
  
" What's on your mind? "  
  
" The party. Did I drink and just not remember? "  
  
" You were sober. "  
  
" Blackout during any part? "  
  
" Jihoon is still ignoring you? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Still can't get him alone? "  
  
"Nope. "  
  
" Could you put Mochi back in and come back out? "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Do it. "  
  
" Fine, bossy. "  
  
-  
  
 He's so immature. Why is he so immature? Is it that hard to act your age?  I don't have he heart to tell her he's been brushing everyone off. Since that night,  he's been secluded in his room. We played an amazing set. Sure,  we didn't get signed,  but we had so many chances afterwards. What happened?  
  
The girl stepped out, her lost stare piercing the sky. Tugging her arm into his apartment complex, I let her go as we reached his door. Hands wandering into my pockets,  I gripped the fabric before shoving away my jacket in disdain. Her pathetic look ripped away as I did the same to the bobby pins in her hair.  
  
" Why'd you do that?! "  
  
Ignoring her cry,  I picked the lock quickly and tossed the line to the side before kicking the door open.  
  
" What the hell?! "  
  
Jihoom ran out an old sweater and sweatpants, red hair askew. The expression of his face became poisonous as looked at the intruders.  
  
" Get. Out."  
  
Looking to the girl in front of me, her eyes were wide in shock,  frozen in place. Just stay there. Jihoon balled up his fist and took a step closer to us, waving his hands.  
  
" Get out! "  
  
My foot connected to the girl's tailbone,  launching her into Jihoon. Before I could see their reaction,  I turned and slammed the door close, holding the knob in place.  
  
" Yoh two will talk!  I'm sick of her faking a smile everywhere!  And asshat, I'm sick of you ignoring all of us. Brother, we miss you. Whatever we did,  we can fix it by talking it out. "  
  
-  
  
My hand darted to his head for protection him as we fell, him doing the same. I stared at Jihoon until he gathered his wits,  trying to get up after a moment. My arms wrapped around his neck before he stood,  pulling him to the floor. Balancing himself above me,  he spoke calmly.  
  
" Why are you here? "  
  
" Why won't you talk to me anymore? "  
  
I loosed my grip, hands holding his shoulders.  
  
" What did I do? "  
  
Trying to push away my hand,  I shoved him to the ground and sat on his stomach, oinning his hands to the side of his head. Wrestling for a moment,  he gave up and sighed. Bags under his eyes, blemishes on his normally beautiful skin,  and greasy hair. Glancing around the apartment, it looked like he hadn't touched a cleaning supply in a long time.

" You didn't do anything I just...  I needed to work. "

" Bullshit, " I growled. Jihoon's mouth fell open at my retort,  looking to his room. Paper was poured across the floor. 

" I needed to better myself. I'm not good enough for the company that watched us. I'm not good enough for the band;  they deserve so much-" 

Tears flooded his eyes, barking a harsh laugh. 

" I don't deserve to have you by my side. You're so kind,  hardworking and talented. I'm a diluted loser who can't even write a few stanzas correctly. I thought I was meant for music and here I am!  An idiot, buried in his work because I can't learn. "

" You're one of the most talented guys Ive ever met. You're the heart of the band,  you put so much pressure on yourself. And only I get to decide who I'm going to be beside."

My hands withdrew from his own, cupping his cheeks. 

" I've missed you so much. If you felt depressed, you should have just left the door open and I would have come flying through. I here for you."

His fingers wove through mine as tears flowed across his face, covering his eye with his free hand. 

" I'm such an idiot."

Realizing the position we were in, I jumped off quickly,  blushing. Looking around his apartment,  I pulled him to his feet. 

" Before we talk to the guys and explain this whole situation we're cleaning this place."

Nodding, he gave a demure smile. Hugging him tightly,  his arms squeezed my waist. 

" I've missed you so much, red panda. "

" I have too."

Pulling away, his arms were still locked in place. Peering at me through his bangs, his eyes began drifting lower. I could feel his heartbeat against my own, my thoughts slipping out as my hands craddled his neck. Our lips met,  gently tugging on one another before separating for breathe. 

" I'm sorry I stink."

" You just ruined the moment."

" If I take a shower, could I kiss you afterwards? I feel guilty that our first kiss is like-"

He motioned around us, laughing uncomfortably. 

" You're such a dork. Yes."

Kissing him once more, I left him to get his clothing. Staring at his dirty apartment counter,  I sighed before tapping my lips. 


	8. Stress, stress,  stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you were yelled at afterwards

 My legs grew heavier as I climbed the stairs to his apartment. Gripping the doorknob, I pushed through and extended my arms, catching his couch in an embrace. I heard a roll of his chair,  the man investigating the noise. 

" You scared me. "

"Sorry. "

"you're still in your work clothes. Are you okay? "

" Long day and I just wanted to relax with my b- you. "

" Oooh I'm your boyfriend now,  huh? I'm working right now, why don't you take a shower,  unwind and I'll pick up food and bring it to your apartment."

 

I peeled myself off the couch and felt my chest go empty, tears falling down my cheeks. It takes a second before her registers to hug me, my head resting on his neck.

 

"I know you're stressed,sweetie. You could maybe take a shower here? And sleep, I'll be right here." 

 

" Your couch IS comfy. "

 

" No, you dork,  I meant in my-. "

 

I glanced up to see his cheeks turning red. I snaked my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. 

 

" I'm sorry for being such a wimp. You do everything, yet I'm here crying about working a few hours."

 

"not at all."

 

He holds me for a few seconds before pointing to his bathroom. 

" Do I stink or do you just want me out of my clothes? "

 

"And she's back. I'll give you some of my clothes to wear."

 

I fistpump once he turns around, soon letting hot water hit my hand. Exhaustion hits me as I exit from my brief shower,  quickly towel drying my hair. His shirt, is baggier than it is on him, a small sense of pride waving over me. Holding his shorts on my hip, I shrug and pull it to my feet,  carrying it with my clothes. I fold my things and put it near the door, holding his shorts and rest it on his couch. Seeing him focus on his work once I walk in,  I smirk and slowly back away. Using my hands as a pillow while I lay on the couch,  I close my eyes. Feeling a nudge once I do do,  I grunt at the source. 

 

" I said not here."

 

" I like it here. I don't wanna be a distraction,  I just want to be around you." 

 

His long fingers gingerly graze my head. 

 

" Please."

 

"No. "

 

"I'll suplex you into my bed."

 

"Kinky. "

 

" You know what I mean. And you know I could."

 

Opening my eyes, his face is near mine. His eyes soft despite his words,  a small smile falling on my lips. Pecking his cheek,  I follow him into his room and lay down, pulling the sheets over my nearly bare bottom half. My eyes quickly close,  sleep falling over me. 

A creak in the bed has me reposition myself,  warmth spreading to my left side.  _I didn't pee in my boyfriends bed, right?_ Light pressure moves under my legs and head, my heart picking up speed once I notice I'm on my boyfriends chest,  legs tangled in mine. I shut my eyes tighter, hoping he won't notice I'm only in my panties. He sighs once settles, relief blooming in my chest. I move to my side, my head on his chest with my arms under his body. Brushing his hand over my side,  he stops as he touches my hips. Running over it once more, cautiously but with more pressure, I feel my jaw clench. He shifts his hips away from me as much as he can, a slight whimper escaping from the man in bed. Ignoring my blush,  I nuzzle into his chest and drift back to sleep. 


	9. Touch

I shifted in bed absentmindedly, hugging the sheets as sunlight beckoned my eyes to open. Warmth curled into my side, draping itself over my back. “ Mochi…” 

A light touch brushed against my side, my eyes meeting black hair on my pillow. My fingers moved on their own, drawing out the features on the man’s sleeping face. Pushing his hair away from his forehead, my thumb caressed his cheek, remembering the night before.

_The amphitheater was filled due to the papers we had been placing months before, begging patrons at cafes and the college to come. Older men and women, were dressed nice with their hands hovering over their phones as the performance went on, my eyes flickering to them after each song. The men on stage would switch every other song; Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Joshua played guitar, Seungkwan and Dk playing keyboard, Jihoon playing both. Jeonghan cemented his place as bass player, other men given chances to perform with dancing while the others rested. As Seungcheol thanked the crowd for enjoying the performance, Jihoon winked at me before exiting the stage._

_A number of people flocked to the stage, deep voices resonating throughout the room as the younger audience chittered once exiting. I rested against the back of the building, puffs of cold air escaping my lips. A loud shut of a door stole my attention, the guys peeking over one another with a goofy smile plastered on all of their lips. Seungcheol spoke first as I walked to them, raising my hands quizzically._

_“ We’re not a multi-performance team but we are a kpop band. With the help of our amazing choreographer.”_

_Theguys cooed at Hoshi as they pushed him outside the group, his face pink and swollen due to crying. The crowd parted as Seungcheol yanked Jihoon to the front, his back facing me._

_“ And with our ‘genius, catchy’ songs by our official producer.” Turning him around forcefully, his eyes shyly raised to mine, eyes full of tears. My legs went on their own, lips colliding into his within a few seconds, the guys catching us before we hit the ground. I pulled his face to look at me, sniffling as I spoke._

_“ You did it. You did such an amazing job.”_

_Steadied by his members, he wrapped his arms around my waist, my nose buried into his neck. “ I’m so proud of you, Jihoon.” Hands gripping my back, cheeks rubbing against the other, my eyes slowly met his own once gaining control over my emotions._

_“ We have to go celebrate, lovebirds.”_

_Jihoon spoke hushed against my ear, whispering, “ Do we have to?” I shook my head, his cheshire smile curling onto his lips before speaking once again._

_“ We’ll celebrate later. I’m going to spend my time with-” The guys made grunting noises as his voice trailed off, his thin finger sticking up in the air at their reaction. “ This is why I’m ditching you guys!”_

_Tugging me along as he led us, I pressed against him as we waited for our Uber. Talking low as we went through the night, we met his door, having him turning the key. Backtracking into his apartment, he smiled as I held onto his shoulders._

_“ It’s clean! I’m getting better!”_

_“ Congratulations, you’re almost an adult.”_

_Jihoon shrugged, eyes raising at my hands. “ You’re touchy tonight. Not that I’m against it” My face flushed, my voice coming out small. “ I’m just happy for you. I want to be near you for now.” His eyes became serious, slowly tugging off his jacket._

_“ Then don’t leave.”_

_Lifting my chin, he pressed his lips against mine, leading us to his room. Peeling off his shirt, I stopped short of my shirt, legs bare. Hovering over me, my hand stopping him from tugging off his own underwear. My other hand pressed against his chest, I could feel my cheeks burning, eyes unable to look away from the window. “I’ll stop” He drew away, facing me as he laid at my side. I apologized quickly, Jihoon pecking my cheek. “Don’t apologize. Can we cuddle?” I crawled over to him, my cheek meeting his bare chest, his nails dragging slowly against my back._

Jihoon’s fingers outlined my lips, a smile on his own as he noticed me snapping into reality.

“ Hungry?” I took his hand into my own, flushed cheeks as his smile disappeared. “ I’m sorry about last night.”

“ I’m not. We don’t have to do a thing before you’re ready. But if I can wake up like this each morning…”

“ That would require a ring, according to my parents.”

He sat up, stretching as I tugged the blankets over myself. “ You already have my heart. Might as well give you the rest of me.” I giggled and threw the pillow under my head at him. “ Don’t joke like that. You’ll get me excited.” Jihoon turned back towards me, brushing my hair with his fingers. “ Just give me a little time. I’ll make it happen.” I swallowed hard at his determined expression, rising in bed. “ Seriously?” He closed the space between us, speaking before kissing me once again.

“You’re the only one I need.”


End file.
